SWINUB STORY: ALEX BRYANT
by guypoogle
Summary: A new trainer, who knows not much about pokemon meets a swinub, turned super-strong by a machine of early team rocket...READ AND REVIE OR I'LL EAT UR BRAINS!
1. AQUAINTINCE

(HELLO PPL! This is my first fan-fic and guess what…I hate this show. I used to love it when I was young, so I'm putting all of my knowledge of Pokemon into this story…r&r because im gonna be working non-stop on this story, and it wont be for nothing. This is an action-packed story and believe me…you will get into it.) Rated for safety and future chapter

CHAPTER 1: Acquaintance

"I'm going to be late again," whined Alex, running down the street towards the Pokemon Academy. He finally reached the large building and ran into his classroom, to see everyone sitting, with his or her books open. "Mr. Bryat!" yelled the teacher Mr. Gurpiss. "Your late…again!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to…"

"No excuses, Alex. Not only are your grades extremely low, but now you're coming late every day. You should maybe forget it, Alex. I don't think your ever going to leave the academy with an official starting pokemon anytime in the future."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Alex. Alex wore dark blue jeans and a red shirt, striped with blue. His hair was spiked outwards. He sat down next to Joe, his best friend. Joe got excellent grades. He wore a white shirt with blue, black, and red striped across. His hair is spiked up all the time. Joe was a kind person, unlike the stubborn shlub sitting next to him. "It's okay, Alex. I'm sure you'll get out soon."

Alex just grinned and turned away, opening his textbook. "PAGE 164, students," said Mr. G. "Today, we are learning about the land of Jhoto. I know that you all know about it, but it happens that more than 100 pokemon live there, that don't live here in the Kanto region. For instance, a Slugma. Please read to yourselves, the following three pages."

Meanwhile, in a lab in a forest on the outskirts of Berkly Island, the island that floats next to Cerulean City, an experiment was in the works. "PERFECT!" yelled the scientist known as Giovanni. "If this test works, then I can spread my genius throughout the world, in an organization. It will be a great accomplishment in the world of pokemon. And I will own the strongest and rarest pokemon in the entire world! But for now, my three scientists will have to do. Now, to test my experiment on this very low-leveled Swinub! Giovanni took a Swinub in his arms and put it on a desk. He then strapped a weird object to it and pulled a lever. Electricity filled the room and the Swinub screeched in pain. Finally, the electricity disappeared. "BEHOLD! A SUPER-STRONG POKEMON!" Then, Giovanni tied the pig pokemon to a chair and left, followed by his three scientists. The Swinub looked around, feeling power surging throughout its body. It suddenly jumped out, broke the wire around him, so he was free. Then, the pokemon used a tackle attack, to send it flying right up into the air and out the window. Then, it ran through the forest for its life. Actually, the pokemon slid, instead of running, since it is a Swinub. It slid until it reached a large building. The Pokemon Academy…

Hours passed and the little pig pokemon was sitting by a tree. Suddenly, a bell rang out. This noise scared the Swinub and he it crawled as fast as it could, away from the academy. Until it reached a house. Alex's house. A little later, Alex, Joe and another two friends, Jewel and William were walking and talking. Jewel and William had plain hair and plain white clothes. They were very boring people. Luckily, they have nothing to do with the story. Soon, everyone broke up, to go to his or her own homes. The Swinub saw Alex coming. Then, it turned around to see a familiar face running through the forest. Giovanni. Swinub didn't know what to do, so he jumped into Alex's arms. Alex was shocked. "Well, well. You're a Swinub. It must be super rare to see you outside the Jhoto region. The Swinub dug into Alex's bag and pulled out a pokeball. "WAIT! Does this mean you want me to be your trainer?" "The Swinub didn't respond, but opened the pokeball and went inside. "AHA!" yelled Giovanni, seeing this event. He knew that this kid wouldn't give him the Swinub. So he made a quick plan. He ran out and said to Alex, "are you a pokemon trainer?" "Alex looked at his pokeball and proudly said, "Yes." "Well so am I," said Giovanni. "How would you like to battle?" "It will be my first, but okay," agreed Alex. He threw his pokeball on the floor and the Swinub appeared, terrified to see Giovanni again. The evil scientist threw down a pokemon and an Ekans appeared. "GRAB THAT PIG!" yelled Giovanni, and the Ekans rapped around the scared Swinub and dragged it to Giovanni. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" yelled Alex, punching Giovanni, as he grabbed Swinub. Alex recalled the pig into his pokeball and ran into his house, with Giovanni unconscious

Preview for next episode: Battle of the Best

"I am the gym leader," said Misty.

"Then, I challenge you!" said Alex.

"You only have one pokemon!" said Misty.

"And I only have one nerve…"………………………………………………………….

(Hope you like the next episode. Heck, I hope you liked this one!)


	2. Battle of the Best

CHAPTER 2: (Hello, again. Chapter two is straight ahead. It's a big gym battle…and its only the second chapter. How great is that…okay, so it isn't so great. But still…whatever, just read and review)

The next day, Alex came to the academy early. He felt his back-pack ruffle. "Stop it, Swinub. I want you to be a surprise. I can finally leave the academy, now that I have a pokemon."

"Hello," said Mr. G. "Your finally early…a nice surprise."

"Well, I have another nice surprise for you…I can leave the academy." Many students cheered.

"You can only leave once you get a pokemon owners license, or receive a pokemon."

"But I did receive a pokemon," Alex said, opening his bag, so his Swinub burst out.

"This is my Swinub. I found him yesterday and he wanted to be my pokemon."

"Well, well. There isn't anything I can do about this. You can go to the office at the day's end and sign out. Do your parents know about-"

"Yes, they no," Alex said.

"Okay then."

After school, Joe and Alex were walking to Alex's house. "This is amazing," said Joe. "But I want you to stay. You're my friend."

"Maybe you can find your own pokemon. My dad gave me some pokeballs."

"But I have no pokemon to battle."

"I'll lend you mine."

"Thanks."

Alex handed Swinub to Joe. "Let's go on the ferry to Cerulean. We can find some cool pokemon over there."

"Okay."

So the two told their parents and headed to Cerulean City. Once there, they searched a forest. It was only after a little while, that a pokemon emerged from a small pond in the forest.

"A TENTACOOL!" said Alex. "I'll capture it for you. My first battle."

"Okay," said Joe, handing Swinub back to Joe. Alex sent Swinub to battle. "SWINE, SWINUB!" cried the pokemon, ready to take on the blue and red octopus-like pokemon. "Start with a tackle!" said Alex, not expecting what happened next. The Swinub lashed out, so fast that nobody saw him, and he knocked the Tentacool out of the pond and into a tree.

"How did that happen?" said Joe. "I don't know. My Swinub must be very strong. I must be a very good trainer." "Whatever," said Joe, frowning at the stubbornness of Alex. Alex handed a pokeball to Joe. "Okay," said Joe, tossing the ball at the pokemon. The Tentacool disappeared into the ball, which began to shake. Soon after, the ball stopped shaking, assuring that Joe had received his first Pokemon. The days after that were as follows: Joe got out of the academy and the two, not being able to afford pokeballs yet, trained their pokemon in the forest of Cerulean City. It was after a few weeks, that the two discovered the Pokemon League and were allowed to set off on a new journey…to become pokemon champs, maybe even pokemon masters…………………………………………………………..

They began their journey, reluctant to leave everyone they new. But they had each other, and so, they packed their bags and left. They had enough money, given to them by their parents to by pokeballs and a pokedex, carried by Joe. They started by taking the fairy to Cerulean City, to take on the current gym leader, named Misty. They heard that she only used one pokemon in battles, so they decided not to take up time catching more pokemon, but going straight in to battle with Misty. They reached the city and used their maps to find the gym, which looked more like an aquarium from the inside. They walked along a narrow path, surrounded by water on both sides. A sign read 'to battle the gym leader, you must be worthy. Defeat pokemon lurking in depths.'

"Good god!" said Joe. "What, do you see what the sign meant?"

"No, you farted…oh, and I see it, all right. It's nothing but a Magikarp."

"I know those…somewhere," said Alex, seeing the little fish pop out of water. "Karp, karp," it yelped. Joe showed his pokedex to Alex. "Magikarp…this fish pokemon is very weak and is nothing but skin and bone, no meat. Legend says it was much more powerful in ancient times," said the red mechanical hand-held.

"Oh…this should be easy…you can do it, Joe," said Alex. "Okay," said Joe, releasing his Tentacool into the water. "TENTACOOL!" the pokemon cried. "Tentacool, water gun, 180 degrees to the left, that'll get that fish in the nose, the weakest part on its body."

"The pokemon didn't know what a 180 degree angle was, so he shot the pokemon in the nose, because he heard his trainer say it was the Magikarp's weak spot. The pokemon retreated into water, and an electronic voice said, "You may proceed, as a gate lifted from where it was a moment ago, when it was blocking the two trainer's paths. The trainers moved on, and soon, they were on a battlefield. From the other side, a girl appeared in the doorway. Misty…the gym leader. "Hi, guys," she said kindly. The boys froze. She was younger than them. Yet, she sounded like she was a babysitter to them. "It looks like you guys are new trainers."

"We are, we only have one pokemon." Alex spoke up. "We both want to battle you for the Cascade Badge."

"I am the gym leader," said Misty.

"Then, I challenge you!" said Alex.

"You only have one pokemon!" said Misty.

"And I only have one nerve…"………………………………………………………….

"I'll go first," Alex said. "You know, since I'm the leader."

"LEADER! You're not the leader!" replied Joe.

"If it wasn't for me and Swinub, you wouldn't be a trainer."

"I have an idea. Whoever beats Misty, is the leader of the team. If we both win, we battle each other, to see the better trainer. If we both lose…"

"It won't happen," said Alex. "I'm going to win either way, because my Swinub has some super strength in him. You saw him attack your Tenacool. I'm going first."

"Okay," said Misty, who heard their whole conversation. "Battle begin!" she called and the battlefield began to shake. The two floors, where the pokemon were going to battle split, revealing a pool of water, with colored floating surfaces scattered around. "Now, I choose, Seel as my pokemon!" said the girl, releasing her pokeball into the water. The pokeball opened underwater and floated back to Misty, as the white seal pokemon reached the surface and emerged from the water. "Seel, seel," it yelped. "Then, I choose my one and only Swinub!" called Alex, sending Swinub from its pokeball. The tan, brown-stripped fuzz-ball was released onto a red pad in the water. "Seel, water gun!" called Misty. The Seel released a stream of water from its mouth, which smacked Swinub into the water. "TACKLE!" The Swinub flew across the water, like he was a motorboat. It smashed into Seel, sending it flying onto a yellow pad. "Arora beam, Seel!" As Swinub jumped back on the red pad he started on, a multi-colored beam shot out of the little horn on the head of the aquatic pokemon. It hit Swinub sending it crashing into the wall and bouncing it onto Seel's yellow pad. "TACKLE!" Swinub shot out and sent Seel flying again. "Is that the only attack that your pokemon knows?" said Misty. "I don't know what attacks Swinubs know," admitted Alex. "Joe showed the Pokedex to his friend. A picture of Swinub appeared and the electronic voice said, "At level one to five, a Swinub can learn tackle and powder snow attacks. At level ten, it can learn endure and take down attacks."

"My Swinub is so strong, he is probably past level 10. USE TAKE DOWN!" However, Swinub's attempt failed. "I guess he isn't really level 10 at all," said Joe. "But then how come…he is so strong. Whatever. Use powder snow!" Snow shot out from the pigs nose and covered Seel. Seel shivered. He was almost frozen. "PERFECT! Now tackle!" Swinub slashed out and knocked down the cold Seel. This finished the Seel off. "Wow," said Misty. "You beat me."

"NO!" said Joe. "Ha. Now you have to win, or I'll be the leader."

"I'll win," said Joe. He stood where Alex was standing, after Alex recalled his tired pokemon. Misty recalled Seel. Now, I play Staryu!" said Misty throwing another pokeball down. A star-shaped creature with a diamond at its center appeared. Joe released his red and blue pokemon. "TENTA!" said the pokemon. Both pokemon were in the water. "Tackle, Tentacool." The octopus-like thing shot out and missed the Staryu. Also, the super-weak pokemon crashed into a pad and fainted.

"WHAT!" said Joe.

"So weak!"

"Say hello to your new leader…"

(Thanx for reading. Review. Preview for next chapter: Diglett Frontier

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Alex.

"Digletts have been digging holes everywhere in this cave for years. The floors could collapse."

"Loosen up," said Alex, not expecting what happened as they entered the Diglett Tunnel

"Pewter City, here we come!" said Alex.

"Oh, brother," said Joe, following his stubborn leader.

(YOU BETTER LIKE IT, OR ELSE! lol)


	3. Diglett Fronteir

CAHPTER 3: Diglett Frontier:

(Hello, yet again, ppl of the world. My last two chapters have officially started the series. Coming up now is a lesson that Alex must learn to survive. It takes place in Cerulean City, and everyone's favorite area of annoying things popping up everywhere, the Diglett Tunnel.)

"Ha, I told you I would win," bragged Alex.

"It is weird how your Swinub is so strong and how SUPER WEAK!"

"Who cares, let's just get on with our journey. I've got the Cascade Badge, now what?"

"But I didn't get a badge."

"So. There are a lot more gyms to visit. The closest gym is Pewter City. According to the map, there is a short cut through that tunnel," Alex said, pointing to a nearby hole in a hill. "That should take us right to Pewter."

"We really shouldn't go that way. It really isn't that safe," said Joe.

"Why not?" asked Alex

"That's Diglett Tunnel."

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Alex.

"Digletts have been digging holes everywhere in this cave for years. The floors could collapse."

"Loosen up," said Alex, not expecting what happened as they entered the Diglett Tunnel

"Pewter City, here we come!" said Alex.

"Oh, brother," said Joe, following his stubborn leader.

They entered the tunnel. They could hear the faint sound of "diglett, dig, diglett, dig." "So," said Alex. "I wasn't paying attention that day we learned about Diglett. I know they're small, though. What type are they?"

"Ground," said Joe. "Please, I really think we ought to leave."

"No. We'll be out of here in no time."

The two walked along the path. A few minutes later, a Diglett popped up. It was a small brown blob. "DIG!" it said, cheerfully.

"No sudden movements," whispered Joe. "Are you joking!" said Alex. "I'm gonna catch this sucker." "NO! If the Diglett tackles you, the floor could crash in!"

Alex released Swinub from its pokeball. "TACKLE!" cried Alex.

"CRAP!" yelled Joe. Swinub jumped at the Diglett. Diglett ducked into the ground popped back up and used a tackle on Swinub. As soon as the pokemon tackled, it cut a line in the floor, making it shake and brake in, sending everyone down.

Soon after, Alex regained consciousness and sat up. He pushed Joe many times, to make him wake up, too. "I told you," said Joe. "I knew that would happen. You have a lot to learn." "What?" asked Alex, confused. "You have to learn. This is dangerous. You can't expect to explore the whole world, and stay totally safe. This is real. You could die. When you see a pokemon, use common sense. Now let's find away out of here."

"We fell way down!" Alex exclaimed. He pointed up, and they could see a hole in the ceiling, where they had fallen through. "We have to find a way up there."

"We need a flying pokemon," said Joe. "Well, it's to late now!" said Alex. Suddenly, another Diglett popped out of the ground. "NOT AGAIN!" Alex yelled. "WAIT!" said Joe. "We need to catch this one." "Hypocrite!" yelled Alex. "No. It's different now. If we can catch this one, we can make it dig a hole to the surface!" said Joe. "Okay," said Alex. "Swinub, your up!" Then, Alex noticed that the fall had knocked out the poor little blob. "Oh, no!" said Alex. "Swinub, get up." The Swinub didn't move. "We have to get it to a pokemon center, and fast!" said Joe. "You were right," Alex said. "This is dangerous. Crap. We're all gonna die!"

"Get a hold of yourself, man. We aren't going to die. None of us. We need to capture this Diglett, and we have no pokemon to use, since my Tentacool is definitely too weak! We have to use luck."

"How?" asked Alex.

"Throw one of the pokeballs that you one with the money prize for beating Misty."

"I can't waist a pokeball."

"LEARN!"

The Diglett was getting annoyed. It squeaked, "DIGLETT!"

The two looked up, and Alex threw a pokeball straight at it. The Diglett disappeared inside, and the ball shook. But after three shakes, it popped out of the ball. The pokeball flew back into Alex's hand, but the scared little pokemon dug a hole in the wall of the burrow to escape. "That hole is to small for us to fit through…we're still stuck."

"NO!" screamed Alex. "We can't be lost."

"YOU AREN'T ALONE!" bellowed a voice. "I remember that voice," said Alex. "It was that guy who tried to snatch Swinub, when I first got him."

"You have a good memory, kid," said the voice as a person jumped from the hole in the ceiling down to the floor. It was the same evil scientist. Giovanni.

"WHO ARE YOU!" demanded Alex.

"I am Giovanni. And I am the greatest pokemon scientist of all time. Now give me back my experiment, or I'll take it by force!"

"Wait. This Swinub is an experiment?"

"Yes. And it happened to escape my lab. Now hand it over."

"Wait. This is your Swinub?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then…it only wanted to get in my pokeball because…."

"It wanted to escape me. HA! You really though it wanted a pathetic pokemon trainer wanna-be like you to be its trainer!"

Alex looked over at the pokemon, lying no the floor. "NOOO! It wanted me to be its………"

"NONSENSE!" Giovanni ran between Joe and Alex and picked up the dazed pokemon. It looked up at Giovanni, just waking up, and shrieked in fright.

"Don't worry, pig. Now we can finally see if my project worked."

"LET IT GO!" yelled Alex, attempting to punch the nutty scientist, like before. Giovanni ducked, and pulled a small remote out of his pocket. He pressed a button, and suddenly, a giant drill fell from the ceiling. On top of the drill was a statue of a Diglett. The Diglett's nose split I half, to reveal a chair and a computer. Giovanni climbed up the inactive drill, and sat in the chair. The nose closed, showing that it was a pink window. Giovanni laughed. Then, he pressed another button on the remote and drill fell off of the rest of the machine. Then, fire shot out of the hole, which the drill was. The machine started to hover and the Diglett part of the machine hit the ceiling crumbling the whole thing. The whole machine kept going up, pushing up all the dirt and rocks above it. Soon, the machine was at the surface of the land.

"NOOOO!" yelled Alex. "Now, we're stuck down here, and he's up there, with my…well, what it thought was my pokemon!"

"Maybe we will die down here," said Joe, giving up hope." "Unlikely," said a voice. The two turned around, to see a boy. He was a little older than the both of them, maybe 15, or 16 years old. "How did you get down here?" asked Alex. "My name is Tom, and when I saw that weird machine pop out from the ground I decided to see what was going on. I saw you from up there, and me and Abra teleported down here to save you." The purple-gold pokemon appeared, out of nowhere. "An Abra!" said Alex. "I've always wanted to see one in person!"

"Well, let's get out of here, first. Abra, teleport…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few seconds later, they were back in Cerulean, outside the tunnel. They were on top of the hill, looking down into the giant hole made by Giovanni's drill machine.

Tom was pretty tall. He had a blue hat and had crazy hair. It was black. He had what looked like Zs below his cheeks (remind you of anybody: **wink, wink**). "I've been on this journey, since my father left, a long time ago, to research pokemon. I can't wait to get home and show my baby bro. He says, or tries to say, he will be the best pokemon master ever," said Tom. "I miss my family."

"I miss my SWINUB!" cried Alex, realizing what had happened. He then staggered away.

"Where are you going?" demanded Joe.

"To get Swinub back…somehow…go to Pewter without me. I'm not a pokemon trainer……………………………………."

PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE: Pokemon Spirit

"There is more to pokemon then strength," Tom told Joe.

"There is history," he continued. "And spirit. That is what I do. I'm not traveling to battle or win any contests. I want to discover the secrets of pokemon. The legends."

"You mean your searching for special pokemon. The legendary ones. Like Articuno?"

"Exactly," said Tom. "But there is one major thing I'm searching for. Ho-oh."

"Ho-oh?" asked Joe.

"The silver-gold spirit," said Tom

"What is Ho-oh?"

"I'll tell you what it isn't…a myth."

(How'd you like that episode. Will Alex return, or has he learned his first and last lesson? Okay, I'm being dramamtic. Anyways, I need to add the legendary pokemon to the mix, to make the chapters less boring. By the way, your gonna figure out later, that Ash isn't coincidentally seeing all of these legendary pokemon. By the way, did you ever notice that Ash never remembers what happened in the movies during the show………


End file.
